With a rapid increase in Internet penetration, various types of services have been provided via the Internet.
In particular, a game service is one that many users access among online services provided via the Internet, and services various games. In addition, game services have been developed to have mechanisms allowing users to enjoy various types of multimedia content even in a virtual world of an online game. In addition, mechanisms allowing not only a single user but also other users to participate in a game and enjoy the game together have also been under development in game services.
Meanwhile, a method for a user to provide other users with multimedia content through a user terminal such as a personal computer is mainly achieved using a specific web site, a private homepage or a blog. That is, a user connects to the Internet and uploads a desired multimedia file through a web page or the user's online community or blog, which other users visit to share the multimedia content through streaming replay, download or comments.
However, such a conventional method only provides one-way multimedia content according to each user's preference, and fails to provide variety in linkage with other users. For example, in an online community entitled ‘preparing food using a specific ingredient or a specific theme,’ each user suggests his or her own multimedia content, but in order to view other user's multimedia content, there is a need to repeat a process including: selecting a desired user from a list and moving to the corresponding web page to view the content, and then returning to the previous page or selecting another user from the list.
Accordingly, the conventional method does not ensure connection with other user's multimedia content, and has the inconvenience of repeatedly selecting, viewing and returning, which may become tedious to a user.
The present invention is provided to overcome these problems of a fragmentary multimedia content service, and allow users to enjoy variety in a game in which a user can view other user's multimedia content while sharing his or her own multimedia content with other users.